The Diary
by izzygirlxp
Summary: Kitty realizes she has a crush on Kurt! But does he still feel the same way about her? What will happen when she accidently gives him her diary? Kurt/Kitty


Title: The Diary. Writer: Izzy Rating: PG, for major mushy-ness and a shirtless Kurt. mmm.. Shirtless Kurt.. Summery: Kitty has had her eyes on Kurt for a while, but does he still feel the same about her?  
  
~*~ The Diary ~*~ Oh my god. I think I'm starting to get attracted to him. I. Kathryn " Kitty" Pryde is starting to feel attracted to Kurt Wagner. I know he likes me. After his girlfriend Amanda had to move from Bayville closer to her dad's new job in a new city he seemed to have started liking me again. But now I think I'm starting to feel the same thing with Kurt. I really like the way when he talks to me he gets real cheerful and flicks his tail side to side.  
  
" Can I sound any cheesier?" Kitty scolded herself as she sharpened the pencil she broke while writing in her diary. She gave up and closed the small pink notebook and put it under her bed. Kitty looked over to her digital clock that read 10:03 pm, she yawned and stretched and pulled out her nightclothes. It was Saturday night and it was summer vacation, so most of the new students were off family, actually the only people left in the institute besides the teachers were herself, Kurt, and Rogue. Suddenly she heard a small knock on the door. " Come in." She said knowing it wasn't Rogue fore she never knocked. I wonder how she would react if I told her I had a crush on her brother. Kitty thought and laughed a little. Suddenly Kurt stepped into her room. " Oh Kurt, hey! What's up?" She asked quickly as he stepped towards her bed, he still was in his civvies.  
  
" Hey Kitty, can I barrow your History book?" Kurt asked with his ever- friendly grin.  
  
" Yeah sure." Kitty said as she grabbed a book from under her bed and handed it to Kurt.  
  
" Thanks." He said and teleported out of her room, Kitty sighed and closed the door behind him and smiled silently to herself as she changed into her short white t-shirt and really short red shorts, she sat on her bed and grabbed the book from under her bed.  
  
" Huh? American History? But I thought I gave Kurt. Oh no.. no. no. I gave Kurt my Diary!" Kitty shouted, she nearly phased threw the bed and got up quickly. " I have to get that book back!" She said and phased out the door nearly ramming into Rogue.  
  
" Hey watch it!" Rogue scolded walking into her and Kitty's room, Kitty ignored her and phased right into Kurt's.. Closet. Kitty tried to open the door but noticed Kurt right in front of her, shirtless! She had to prey her eyes from him to find her diary that rested on the edge of his bed. Oh man! Those Danger sessions sure worked themselves on Kurt! Kitty thought, she knew she blushing but didn't care, Kurt's arms and chest were rather muscular, not like Scott's or Logan's but still. She looked through his closet doors at him while he, unfortunately, slipped on his white tank top shirt for bed, he also wore some plain green sweats. Kurt started stretching and pulled on his blue, go figure, walk man and stretched. It's now or never! Kitty thought to herself as she slowly phased out of his closet door while Kurt's back was turned. She stretched her arm out towards the diary and nearly screamed when she felt something slither around her waist. She turned around quickly and spotted Kurt leaning over her, his tail gripped around her waist. Kurt started to laugh a little, as Kitty had not moved.  
  
" Need something?" He asked smiling removing his tail from around her waist.  
  
" Uh. Umm. That's not the History book, it's my. Uh. Diary." Kitty said she  
  
was completely blushing and hoped he hadn't noticed. " I'll be right back, I'm like, gonna get the History book." She said and grabbed her book, but as she started for the door she slipped getting caught on the rug and tripped, accidentally phasing through Kurt's floor. Strangely she felt as if she was floating. Oh god I must be dead. She thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. Kurt had teleported to the Kitchen where Kitty had phased to, his arms were tightly grasped around her waist and his face was just inches toward hers. " Uhh." Kitty stammered blushing again, suddenly they were back in Kurt's room, locked in the same position. Then she noticed it.. Kurt was blushing too. He quickly let go of Kitty who plopped down on the edge of his bed.  
  
" Are you okay Kitty?" Kurt asked hopping next to her, Kitty nodded as she was still blushing.  
  
" Kurt I." Kitty began but was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Kurt's lips brushed against her own. It was nothing to intense, just on the lips, but it was still sweet. She felt something deep inside her pop, and continued to kiss him, not ever wanting to let go. But they did in order to breathe. Kurt looked at her as if he wasn't sure what he had just done. " Kurt I have a huge crush on you." Kitty blurted not really meaning to.  
  
" I know. I read it in your diary."  
  
" You what?" Kitty shouted pushing Kurt down on the bed. " You read my diary!"  
  
" I thought it was the history book! I didn't mean too!" Kurt said trying not to switch into speaking in germen as he did sometimes when he became really nervous, as Kitty has noticed. " And I have a crush on you too."  
  
" You- wait you what?"  
  
" I really like you too Kitty."  
  
" You. Do?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess I kind of.. Love you." He said blushing. Kitty smiled and kissed him softly on the lips again.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
FIN. 


End file.
